My Special Little Boy
by spazzgirl
Summary: Out of all her grandchildren, Kushina favors little Arashi-chan the most, so she decides to visit the little one and smother him with love while the Yondaime couldn't help but feel sorry for the youngest Namikaze. Complete AU. NaruSaku family one-shot feat KushiMina (Naruto's parents).


**My Special Little Boy**

**Hey guys Spazzgirl with another NaruSaku family fic. I realized that most of all my family fics are either revolved around Kushina and Minato, so I decided to do one revolved around their youngest sibling: Arashi! Arashi has orange hair and Naruto's hair style but has his mommy's eyes and nose. Arashi-chan also has his daddy's smile and a mix of bother practically takes after his grandfather Minato when it comes to personality but occasionally acts like his grandma Kushina. **

**I also wanted to do one with the spirits of both of Naruto's parents spirits decide to come to visit little Ara-chan. **

**Disclaimer: **If Naruto was mine, NaruSaku would have happened already

**Summary: **Out of all her grandchildren, Kushina favors little Arashi-chan the most, so she decides to visit the little one and smother him with love while the Yondaime couldn't help but feel sorry for the youngest Namikaze.

**Ages: **

**At the start:**

**Naruto and Sakura: 26**

**Minato: 7**

**Kushina: 5 **

**Arashi: 4 months**

**End of story:**

**Naruto and Sakura: 32**

**Minato: 13**

**Kushina: 11**

**Arashi: 6**

**So let's begin!**

* * *

**World: Shinobi**

The sound of a women's voice could be heard in the large Namikaze household, followed by the feminine cooing was also the sound of a baby's laughter. The little baby would laugh every time the women would make a funny face or tickle him. She couldn't help but squeal in delight at the bundle of cuteness.

"Daw Minato-kun doesn't he look so adorable."

A man who practically resembled the 7th Hokage Namikaze Naruto (minus the whisker marks) nodded in agreement. "Yes, but so were little Mina-chan and Kushi-chan when they were little too."

Both of these older figures looked practically human except the fact their skin, hair, eyes, and clothes were faded and practically see through. Though of course they were dead spirits and decided to visit their youngest grandchild.

"I know but for some reason little Ara-chan turned out to be the cutest one of all." Kushina pointed out and continued her funny antics in front of her grandson. "I mean look at him, he's a mix of both Naru-chan and Saku-chan."

"Well you do have a point there, although I'm surprised both Naruto and Sakura haven't come by to check to see why little Ara-chan is laughing."

Kushina stopped and let out a snort but then a large smile came upon her face, "Perhaps they're working on grandchild number 4," the red head clasped her hands in delight.

Minato just groaned as he slapped the palm of his hand to his face, "I highly doubt it, besides if I remember correctly, Sakura-san did say Arashi was going to be the last one." Kushina just pouted, "Oh come on dear, just be grateful that they were able to give us three beautiful grandkids."

"Fine, but a little girl would've been nice," the red –hot habanero muttered and proceeded to coddle her grandchild.

"_Hmm I wonder why only Arashi-chan can see and not Mina-chan and Kushi-chan," _the Yondaime pondered in thought.

**6 years later**

A 13-year-old blond spotted his younger brother happily rolling his ball across his room, though what surprised the young blond was that the ball rolled back to his orange haired brother. Young Minato noticed his brother began to talk but spotted no one else in the room.

"_Oh great don't tell me he's talking to his imaginary friends again, I thought he was passed that phase,"_ the first born of Naruto thought. He headed downstairs to the kitchen and spotted his mother and father there. He took a seat on the right of the table as his father sat at the head of it.

"Mina-chan are you okay?" The rosette asked her son who had recently become a genin.

"Yeah mom I'm fine," the young blond began to eat his breakfast.

* * *

A smaller version of Sakura began to walk down the hall but then stopped as she heard her little brother talk.

"Then Minato-nii-san told me how he stopped that oncoming rogue ninja by doing a Rasengan. Dad was impressed to hear that especially since dad never taught nii-san to do the Rasengan." Kushina peeked through the small opening Arashi's door left and saw there was no one he was talking to. "Mom said that it's because Minato-nii-san inherited mom's perfect chakra control was the reason nii-san was able to do the Rasengan so perfectly.

"_Great the weirdo is doing this again,"_ young Kushina didn't understand why her brother was so weird, _"Why couldn't I have a normal little brother."_ She couldn't help but groan as Arashi continued his conversation with his imaginary friends. "MOM! Arashi is talking to his imaginary friends again."

Arashi turned looked back and saw his mother coming to his room. "Ara-chan you're still talking to your imaginary friends again? I thought you'd stop the moment you got real friends."

"But mom they aren't imaginary, they're real," protested the young orange haired Namikaze.

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle as he leaned against his youngest doorframe. "Oh come on Sakura-chan, let the boy be with his imaginary friends.

"I'm telling they aren't imaginary!" Arashi cried out, he didn't understand why anyone in his family couldn't see his dead grandparents.

"Oh please Arashi, you're so weird with your stupid imaginary friends." The 11-year-old rosette said teasingly.

Arashi couldn't help but blush, "DON'T CALL GRANDMA KUSHINA AND GRANDPA MINATO STUPID!"

Sakura let out a sigh and rubbed her forehead, "Alright that's enough from the both of you, Kushina apologize to your brother, and Arashi come down for breakfast."

Once little Kushina apologized, she and everyone else left Arashi's room, leaving the occupant alone with a frown on his face. He turned around to face both of his dead grandparents.

"I don't understand how come I can see you guys but no one else."

The red head couldn't help but squeal in pure happiness as Arashi gave her such an adorable confused look. The older Minato shook his head as his wife held the youngest child and swayed side-to-side as she held Arashi in a big hug. She let him go as soon as Arashi began to lose oxygen from the hug of death.

"Well Ara-chan, maybe because your different from your brother and sister. Or perhaps you have some hidden kekkai genkai that neither Naru-chan nor Saku-chan knew." The Yondaime couldn't help but do a face palm at his wife's wild assumption. "But," Kushina brought Arashi in another hug of death filled with love, "You are my special little boy."

"_Well it's a good thing both Naruto-kun and Sakura-san decided to stop at child number three, Kami forbid if they had a fourth child, it would be even more cute than little Ara-chan." _Minato thought as he watched his wife squeeze the little boy to death.

**END**

* * *

**Let's just say that Kami had given them a condition when both of Naruto's parents decide to visit their child. They could come to earth anytime they wanted but only one Namikaze by blood could see them, so unconsciously Kushina picked Arashi when she saw him for the first time from heaven. First time Kushina saw her youngest grandchild was after he was born and cleaned after Sakura had given birth. Of course both grandparents couldn't tell him the truth yet so they would wait until he was older, that's why Minato face palmed at his wife's statement.**

**I always pictured that Naruto and Sakura's third youngest would be a combination of them both, and it would be the most adorable little kid you've seen. I can just imagine little Arashi-chan giving off a cute look with little fox ears and a tail. Oh great now I'm turning like Kushina (Naruto's mom). **

**I hope I didn't confuse any of you when I had inserted the NaruSaku children Minato and Kushina. That's I had wrote first born, younger rosette and all the characteristics both kids took after their parents. **

**For anyone who writes that Naruto's last name is Uzumaki and not Namikaze, yes I'm aware of the fact is name is still Uzumaki. I have also written Namikaze Naruto because I'd like to think that after the whole war with Obito and Madara, Naruto would take his father's last name. **

**Anyways I hoped you enjoy this little fic. **


End file.
